Bajo la lluvia
by mina-sama12
Summary: LEMON CielxAlois primer fic de kuroshitsuji. Cieil y Alois se conocen un día frió y lluvioso que pasara si los dos sienten deseos de estar juntos?


_**Hola gente, este es el primer fic de kuroshitsuji que escribo y subo a fanfiction es un pequeño lemon de ciel y alois espero les guste y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.**_

….

Había salido tarde de la biblioteca ya había oscurecido y el viento corría fuertemente por las frías calles de Londres mientras caía una tormenta corrí para refugiarme bajo un árbol, sé que es algo estúpido y peligroso pero es la única opción, suspire aliviado al estar bajo el árbol

- eras muy lindo- dijo una voz melodías a mi lado.

Dirigí la vista hacia donde venia la voz y me encontré con un chico de cabello rubio unos enormes ojos azul cielo que me miraban con una mescla de admiración y lujuria lo que me hizo hizo retroceder un poco

- por que te alejas?- pregunto burlonamente- acaso me tienes miedo?

- claro que no- conteste molesto

-Entonses por que te alejas- se paro frente a mi era un poco mas alto que yo se inclino ligeramente y susurro en mi oído- te deseo

Me estremecí al oír sus palabras, me dio repulsión pensar en eso, era algo asqueroso pero algo dentro de mi también lo deseaba... salí de mis cavilaciones al sentir su lengua recorrer el lóbulo de mi oreja.

- como te llamas?- pregunto mientras se alejaba y quedaba de nuevo a mi lado.

- ciel, ciel phantomhive- conteste con voz orgullosa.

- bien ciel phaantomhive- me romo de la mano- prepárate para la mejor noche de tu vida- dicho esto me arrastro tras el fuera del parque.

Corrimos por un rato sin rumbo o eso sentí yo pues me quede pensando en sus palabras. Quien carajo era? Porque dijo eso? Y lo mas importante, por que lo estaba siguiendo y me sentía ansioso?...

- llegamos- me saco de mis pensamientos.

Estábamos frente a una enorme mansión rodeada da altos arboles y humosas rosas rojos y blancas, me jalo de nuevo y me arrastro dentro de la cas y nos encontramos un alto mayordomo muy elegante y atractivo mmmmmm... De hecho me recordó mucho a Sebastián

- bienvenido a casa su alteza- saludo haciendo una reverencia

El rubio lo ignoro y solo dijo.

- estaré arriba con mi invitado por favor dales el resto del día libre a los empleados y antes de que te vallas lleva un poco de chocolate a mi habitación.

- como ordene su alteza- y se fue

Me tomo de la mano de nuevo y me arrastro escaleras arriba caminamos por los enormes pasillos de la casa hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta me aprisiono contra la pared y su cuerpo se inclino y poco y me beso de forma salvaje.

Trate de alejarlo de mi pero al ser mas alto también era mas fuerte que yo, tomo mis manos y las sujeto contra la pared, mientras con la otra acariciaba mi pecho y batallaba con mi corbata, yo no quería eso, era demasiado humillante y denigrante pero de verdad lo disfrutaba cada toque cada caricia la odia pero no podía evitar el querer mas el querer sentir su piel contra la mía, el querer sentirlo dentro de mi, por...

-ahhhhhhhhh- no pude evitar soltar un largo gemido al sentir la juguetona lengua de mi compañero recorrer mi pecho enteró, no su pe a que hora entramos a la habitación ni en que momento se de siso de mi ropa hasta que sentí sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, pero me moleste no era justo que solo yo estuviera desnudo así que lleve sus manos a el cuello de su camisa y comencé a desabotonarla.

- jajajajaja- soltó una risa divertida.

Retiro mis manos y el termino el trabajo dejando su delgado y suave abdomen al descubierto, se recostó de nuevo sobre mi y me beso en la frente con dulzura y poco a poco fue bajando hasta besar mis labios, mi cuello, mi pecho lentamente comenzó a lamer mis pezones t con una mano masajeaba el otro

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- gemí con fuerza al sentir su mano deslizándose por mi vientre y detenerse en mi entrepierna para comenzar a masajear mi dura erección.

- ahhhhhhhh- volví a gemir

Se incorporo y rápidamente se quito el pantalón y su ropa interior, dejando su orgullosa erección al aire y no pude evitar soltar un profundo suspiro al imaginarme lo que vendría.

El verlo así, totalmente desnudo ante mi me provoco el incontrolable deseo de que fuera mio, rápidamente intercambie mi posición con el, quedando yo arriba, lo bese lentamente, el abrió la boca para permitirle el paso a mi lengua la cual invadió su boca de inmediato librando una pequeña batalla con nuestras lenguas, me separe de el para comenzare a lamer su cuello, su pecho, su vientre, y finalmente su miembro.

- ahhhhh ciel ahhhhh- gemía el rubio- ahhhhhh ciel esa boquita tuya... ahhhhhh si que sabe trabajar ahhhhhh- dijo entrecortadamente mientras así nudos en mi cabello con sus finos dedos- ahhhhhhhh me corrooooooooooooo!

Y se corrió en mi boca, saboree su esencia mientras me separaba de su pene y besaba el camino de vuelta a sus labios que bese con deseo y depuración de forma rápida intercambiamos posiciones y el quedo sobre mi e lentamente metió uno de sus dedos en mi esfínter y luego otro haciendo que soltaran un grito tanto de placer como de dolor, metió otro y comenzó a meteros y sacarlos despacio para luego aumentar el ritmo reparando mi entrada para el cuando estuve listo según el) se coloco entre mis piernas y me penetro de una sola estocada comenzando las envestidas rápidamente.

- ahhhhhhhh aloes - gritaba- ahhhhhhhhh

Por los gemidos del aguazul el rubio comenzó a aumentar las envestidas, dándole duro y profundo

- ahhhhhh me ahí corro ahhhhh.

Al escucharlo aumento la velocidad y al poco tiempo ciel se corrió en el abdomen de alois y este poco después se corrió en su interior cuidadosamente salió del mas joven, se recostó a su lado y susurro

- eres increíble pequeño- le dedico una cálida sonrisa

Ciel tenia la respiración agitada y se encantaba muy agotado por el resiente desgaste físico ir lo que se acurruco entre los brazos del rubio y se quedo dormido.

…...

Y que les ¿pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pésimo? Dejen reviws por fa


End file.
